Retrato
by queensummers
Summary: Depois que Gambit se torna um X-Men, ele e Vampira começam algo assim que tiram uma foto junto com os outros mutantes... ROMY!
1. CHEESE

Gambit agora é um X-Men (eu escrevi O Motivo sobre ele chegando, mas não precisa ler aquele pra entender esse, mas lê assim mesmo, os dois!) e ele e Vampira começam alguma coisa a partir do momento de tirar uma foto, aquela imagem do fim da série com todos os X-Men _**juntinhos**_!

_[Não sabe que imagem é essa? O.o Vai correndo ver, agora!]_

Acho importante dizer que eu não sou dona dos X-Men... infelizmente...

Também queria colocar mais coisas em francês, mas como eu não sei nada eu coloco só um sotaque meio capenga no Gambit!

Enfim:

ROMY!

* * *

Capítulo 1

CHEESE!

- Digam X! – e Kurt sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça e apareceu entre Spike e Anjo.

Todos sorriam, alguns faziam pose e outros queriam acabar logo com isso (por 'outros' entenda Wolverine e Vampira).

Todos continuaram sorrindo, alguns continuaram fazendo pose e outros continuaram querendo acabar logo com isso.

.

.

.

- Kurt, você apertou o botão? – Kitty perguntou ansiosa.

- Ah, acho que não pegou... – respondeu envergonhado.

Houve um reboliço geral enquanto Kurt voltou para a câmera e começou a apertar alguns botões. Noturno fez que ia sumir mas fez uma cara de frustrado e continuou mexendo na câmera.

- Vai, logo! – Kitty estava mesmo ansiosa para tirar a foto.

- Calma!

"Isso vai acabar só amanhã!" Vampira cruzou os braços enquanto algumas meninas arrumavam o cabelo pela milésima vez. Alguns mutantes trocaram de lugar, incluindo Gambit que não parecia muito feliz ao lado de Colossus, exceto pelo fato que ele podia ver Vampira de costas, mas ele queria uma maior proximidade. Ele aproveitou a demora de Kurt em arrumar a câmera e, passando despercebido (obrigado, mundo do crime!), parou ao lado de Vampira.

- Agora vai! – Kurt desapareceu e apareceu ao lado de Spike.

Todos voltaram a sorrir. A câmera piscava uma luz vermelha e, conforme ela ia ficando mais rápida, Gambit bem furtivo colocou o braço nos ombros de Vampira.

- Xxxxx!

Os mais novos correram para a câmera querendo ver a foto recém tirada; Wolverine levantou-se e foi embora sabe-se-lá-pra-onde; o professor conversava animado com Tempestade e logo Fera se uniu a conversa; os meninos no fundo começaram a brincar se empurrando "Garotos..." pensou Vampira que não havia movido um músculo assim que a foto foi tirada.

- Deixa eu ver!

- Calma, Kitty, todo mundo vai ver, mas depois!

- Kurt, não se esqueça de colocar a data na foto.

- Sim, professor! – ele disse tentando evitar que Kitty e outros mutantes pegassem a câmera.

Vampira suspirou vendo a confusão.

- Eu vou _querrer_ uma cópia ampliada dessa foto.

- Narcisista... – Vampira disse desanimada sem nem se virar para Remy.

- _Chéri_, eu lhe asseguro que você é a segunda coisa mais bonita da foto.

- Depois de você, é claro! – ela disse sarcástica ainda sem se virar.

- Que bom que você admite! – triunfou - Eu posso te _darr_ uma foto minha mais a vontade se você quiser...

- Dá um tempo!

- É _clarro_, que eu vou _querrer_ uma foto sua... beeem a vontade!

- Você é mesmo insuportável! – ela ainda não o encarava.

- É incrível sua habilidade de dizer uma coisa e sentir outra.

- Eu não estou mentindo, se é isso que você está insinuando! Eu REALMENTE te acho insuportável.

- Então por que você ainda está em meus braços?

- Eu n... – ela parou, olhou para ele, olhou o ombro dele, virou-se para direita e achou a mão dele apoiada em seu ombro – Ei! – tirou a mão dele do seu ombro e ficou de frente para encará-lo – Eu não te dei essa liberdade!

Ele sorria tranquilamente e isso só aumentava a raiva dela! Ela levantou o dedo indicador para ele...

- Quer ver a foto?

Kurt apareceu entre Vampira e Gambit e mostrava a câmera para ela.

"Ai, essa mão...!" ela pensou e balançou a cabeça.

- Viu? – Kurt perguntou.

- Uhum.

- Viu? – ele deu um zoom na foto e ampliou bem no pescoço de Jean. Gambit olhava a foto por cima do ombro de Kurt. Ainda sorria.

- Legal! – sarcasmo.

- Olha só! – Kurt foi movendo a foto para o lado até focar bem o rosto de Vampira – Você ficou ótima! E eu acho que isso é quaaaase um sorriso!

- Eu já vi!

- Olha! – Kurt foi desfazendo o zoom até Gambit aparecer do lado de Vampira, Gambit aumentou ainda mais o sorriso – Viiiiiu?

- EU VI! – agora ela estava irritada porque Kurt tinha um tom malicioso na voz.

Kurt mordeu a língua e começou a apertar o zoom e as flechinhas da câmera. Vampira estava com os braços cruzados e desviou os olhos da câmera só para encontrar os olhos de Gambit nos dela. Ele estava claramente adorando Kurt nesse momento.

- Peraí, - disse o garoto azul – eu desliguei sem querer!

Vampira começou a dar meia volta para ir embora mas Kurt a interrompeu:

- PERÁI!

- Que foi? – Remy gostava de vê-la irritada e ela odiava isso.

Kurt estendeu a câmera e a foto estava enquadrada bem no ombro direito de Vampira, no qual a mão de Gambit repousava. Gambit olhava Vampira sorrindo e assim que a viu corar olhou para a câmera. Sorriu abertamente e então olhou para Kurt que mantinha uma expressão marota.

- Eu vou apagar essa droga!

- NÃO!

No momento que Vampira foi para cima de Kurt para pegar a câmera ele simplesmente desapareceu. Ela trombou com alguma coisa no meio da fumaça.

- _Semprre_ acaba em meus braços... – Remy abraçou Vampira antes dela se afastar.

- Você não tem noção do perigo?

- Quer _sairr_ comigo?

Minuto de silêncio.

- ... o ... quê...?

- Nunca tivemos uma oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor, _mon amou_r.

- Isso é porque eu não quero te conhecer melhor.

- Um _encontrro_ é tudo o que eu peço.

Vampira cruzou os braços e por um momento pensou na possibilidade...

- O segundo _encontrro_ eu sei que é você que vai pedir!

... parou de pensar na possibilidade. Se virou e começou a andar para dentro da mansão.

- Por que você tem que fazer isso? – perguntou para Remy, percebendo que ele a seguia.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou inocente.

- Isso! – apontou para ele todo e continuou andando. Ele olhou confuso para si mesmo – Ser você! O tempo todo! Você não se irrita consigo mesmo?

Agora ele sorria novamente "Droga de sorriso bonitinho!"

- _Chéri_, eu não posso evitar... – "Droga, ela fica linda _brrava_! Especialmente, quando está _brrava_ comigo!" – Você ainda não me respondeu...

- Eu disse que não quero te conhecer melhor!

- Mas não disse que não quer um _encontrro_...

- Pra bom entendedor meia pala...

- Eu vou parar de _insistirr..._

- Ótimo!

- ... só quando você disser com todas as letras!

Ela parou. Ele parou logo atrás dela.

Ela se virou.

- Eu sou todo ouvidos!

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para a parede.

- Diga: "Remy, eu, _Vampirra_, _non_ quero sair com você'. Então aí eu paro de insistir.

Ela olhou para ele com a expressão mais maléfica que ela conseguiu na esperança que ele estremecesse e fosse embora. Mas a expressão que mantinha Kitty, Bob e outros da sua escola afastados dela não surtiu nenhum efeito em Remy. Ele continuou a encará-la.

- Ou então diga, novamente com todas as letras: 'Remy, eu, _Vampirra_, quero sair com você'. Note a sutil diferença entre a primeira frase e essa... – ele disse como se fosse um professor de gramática.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava, não que ela quisesse mesmo sair com ele, mas se ela dissesse não ele não iria mais insistir! Não que ela quisesse que ele continuasse insistindo... "Droga!".

Ele nunca admitiria, mas estava ansioso! Ele tinha certeza que ela gostava dele, mas e se ele estivesse errado? Tudo bem, seria só o primeiro fora que ele levaria na vida, mas não só por isso, significaria que ela não gosta dele...

Ela soltou o ar lentamente enquanto abria os olhos:

- Tá.

Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela revirou os olhos e sorria com o canto da boca.

- Mas você _non_ disse com todas as letras!


	2. Intermezzo

Capítulo 2

_Intermezzo_

- Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! Dava pra notar! Tava na cara... – Kitty dizia sentada na cama e gesticulando freneticamente não parando de sorrir – Ai, você tem que me prometer que vai contar tudo! TU DO!

Vampira suspirou enquanto colocava uma blusa azul escura na frente dela. Olhou no espelho e desaprovou jogando a blusa em cima da cama ao lado de Kitty, onde, diga-se de passagem, já havia um monte de roupas.

- Sabia o quê, Kitty? Notar o quê? – disse irritada.

- Alôou! O clima entre vocês dois, tipo, desde sempre! E mais ainda depois dele te... – engoliu as palavras – Acho que deveria colocar uma roupa mais alegre!

Vampira pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa de um vermelho bem escuro e colocou na sua frente com cara de interrogação.

- Você chama isso de alegre?

Jogou as coisas em cima da cama.

- Droga, são quase sete horas!

Ela nunca admitiria, mas estava ansiosa! Não conseguiu nem se concentrar quando estava com o professor no que ela chama carinhosamente de 'terapia'. Imaginava o que poderia acontecer durante o encontro...

- Você deve ter um pretinho básico! Toda mulher tem um pretinho básico!

Kitty mexia nos cabides fazendo um barulho que irritou Vampira; ela abria as gavetas com mais força que o necessário e, ás vezes, pegava uma peça de roupa e olhava para Vampira, que ainda estava de toalha, e tentava imaginar a garota usando aquilo. Balançava a cabeça – Se ao menos você usasse meu número... – disse mais para si do que para Vampira.

- Sem chance!

- Ahá! Olha só o que temos!

Kitty pegou um cabide no qual estava pendurado um vestido preto: ele tinha um decote redondo que mostrava um pouco dos ombros, o vestido ia até os joelhos num corte meio rodado e as mangas iam até a metade do braço.

- Nós vamos de moto.

- E daí?

Vampira olhou o vestido como se ele fosse uma bomba a ser desarmada.

- Ai, Vampira! – Kitty colocou o vestido na sua frente e olhou-se no espelho – Até eu usaria!

Ela não queria se arrumar muito para não parecer que ela estava mesmo empolgada com o encontro, mas também não queria ir muito simples e desarrumada. Enquanto pensava em usar ou não o vestido, Kitty procurava nas caixas embaixo da cama:

- Você só tem tênis?

- Pega aquela roxa.

Kitty pegou a caixa, abriu e viu uma bota preta de cano curto. Ela era de amarrar e tinha uma abertura pequena que mostrava alguns dedos do pé e o salto não era tão alto.

- Perfeito! É bonito e ainda assim é a sua cara!

- Isso foi metade elogio, metade insulto! - pegou o vestido e a bota e entrou no banheiro do quarto.

- Não comente sobre o Apocalipse! Nem sobre a Mística! – alertou Kurt.

- É um _encontrro_, não vamos falar sobre coisas ruins...

- E não a leve para uma boate!

- É, ela odeia boates por algum motivo... – disse Bob pensativo.

- Mas ela gosta de ouvir música! Não do tipo alegre e que dá pra pular, mas ela gosta de música... eu já peguei ela ouvindo rádio...

Gambit suspirou e colocou a camiseta. Era uma camiseta mas era de marca e custava muito caro, não pra ele, é lógico.

- Eu só falei pra você porque você é o _irrmão_ dela. Mas precisava ter falado pra eles? – apontou para Bob e Colossus – Estão agindo como se eu não soubesse o que fazer! Não sabem quem eu sou? – perguntou brincalhão.

- Eu sei! – disse Colossus.

- É, mas você sabe quem é a Vampira?

Kurt tinha razão. Ela não era do tipo que ele costumava levar pra sair. Sentiu-se inseguro. "Mas ela ainda era uma garota!" A insegurança foi embora.

- Que _horras_ são, Bob?

- Dois segundos passados desde a última vez que você perguntou!

"_Merde_, mas que demora para as sete e meia!"

Vampira saiu do banheiro desconfortável com a roupa que usava e encontrou Kitty com mãos de reza e um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- Awww...

- Para com isso! Me faz sentir uma garota de treze anos!

"Awww..." Kitty pensou.

Vampira parou na frente do espelho e se olhou. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar. Abriu uma das gavetas e encarou os vários pares de luvas. Ela não havia percebido mas Kitty olhava as luvas por cima do ombro:

- Vai com essa – Ai, que susto! – vermelha. Meio vinho, né? Assim quebra um pouco do preto.

Ela pegou as luvas que Kitty apontava e as colocou. Parou em frente ao espelho e separou uns estojos de maquiagem.

- Ah, não! Você não vai se esconder nessa maquiagem! – Kitty tirou o lápis preto da mão de Vampira e pegou o máximo de itens de maquiagem que podia.

- Kitty, me devolve isso!

- Não, você vai usar tudo preto! Passa um blush! – e devolveu uma caixinha para ela – Vai, passa depois eu te dou o resto.

Vampira olhou para ela com a expressão mais maléfica que ela conseguiu na esperança que ela estremecesse e devolvesse suas coisas. Entretanto, Kitty estava determinada e apesar da vontade de devolver todas as coisas e sair correndo, ela só deu um passo para trás.

- Tá, então! – Vampira passou o blush.

- Ai, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não a leve para assistir um filme de romance! Eu acho que ela iria ficar desconfortável!

- Tá bom, Kurt!

Gambit não estava ansioso mas aqueles três enchendo a cabeça dele com o que fazer e o que não fazer o estava deixando impaciente. Pegou um cigarro e acendeu um fósforo. Bob apagou com seu poder:

- Não, você vai ficar fedendo!

- Ela sabe que eu fumo!

- Não significa que ela aprove.

Todos pararam e olharam para ele. Colossus não era de falar muito. Gambit jogou o cigarro e fósforo congelado no lixo.

- Que tal? – abriu as mãos como se fosse abraçar alguém.

- Você vai de camiseta?

- É de _marrca_!

- Eu acho que minha irmã merece coisa melhor...

- Desculpe entrar assim, mas...

Hank parou ao ver Colossus, Kurt e Bob envolta de um Gambit nervoso.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Oh, não! – respondeu Gambit irônico – Bob...

- AINDA FALTAM QUINZE MINUTOS!

- Pra quê? – perguntou Hank receoso.

- Para o encontro do Gambit com a Vampira!

Gambit fuzilou Bob com olhar mas ele não viu.

- Você vai de camiseta?

- É. De. _Marrca_.

- Ow, é claro que se é de marca a história é diferente. – Hank tentou esconder o riso diante do mutante ansioso – Aonde você vai levá-la?

- À um _restaurrante_.

- Ela gosta de comida! – Bob disse alegre.

- Francês? – Hank debochou sutilmente.

- _Non_.

- Então o quê? – perguntou Kurt ansioso.

- Comida caseira.

- Humm...

- Humm... o quê?

- Você não está se esforçando muito... acho que minha irmã...

- KURT! – Gambit suspirou e massageou a testa – Eu _querro_ que ela fique à vontade e sossegada.

- ME DÁ O DELINEADOR!

- Mas tinha que ser comida caseira?

- NÃO! Tá bom assim, parece natural!

- Não fica pondo a mão nela, eu acho que ela não gosta quando pessoas fazem isso...

- KITTY, JÁ SÃO QUASE SETE E MEIA E EU NÃO ARRUMEI MEU CABELO!

- Não passa tanto perfume assim, cara!

- Tá bom assim! Você vai quebrar o salto correndo!

- Me devolve o _perrfume_!

- Pega esse batonzinho!

- Vocês franceses tem é que tomar banho de água não de perfume!

- Eu NÃO GOSTO de rosa!

- BOB!

- KITTY!

- AGORA são sete e meia.


	3. O Encontro

Capítulo 3

O Encontro

Se chegasse antes significaria que ele estava ansioso.

Se chegasse na hora então ele era compulsivo.

Se chegasse atrasado seria como se ele não a respeitasse.

Sete e vinte e nove.

Ele poderia, talvez, um pouco, quem sabe, considerar a possibilidade de que, por um acaso, estava ansioso, mas ele não era compulsivo e, com a absoluta certeza ele a respeitava. Um minutinho a mais ou a menos não faz diferença...

Sete e meia.

"Chega!" pensou e levantou a mão decidido a bater na porta de Vampira, mas hesitou pois ouviu alguns ruídos vindo de dentro do quarto. Respirou fundo e bateu n...

- Você quer um chiclete pra disfarçar o mau hálito?

- Bob, cai fora!

- Tá, - ele se virou e começou a andar – eu só tava tentando ajudar...

Gambit suspirou fundo e, ignorando o barulho que vinha de dentro do quarto, bateu na porta.

Vampira parou: uma mão segurava a sombra roxa e a outra tentava afastar Kitty. Esta por sua vez apesar do incômodo da mão no seu rosto, sorriu abertamente.

Vampira jogou a maquiagem na cama e colou os braços junto ao corpo. Olhou para Kitty desesperada mas ela já estava segurando a maçaneta da porta.

- ... não. – sussurrou Vampira.

Kitty fez um longo e exagerado 'sim' com a cabeça.

Gambit bateu de novo, se perguntando se tinha vindo cedo demais.

Kitty abriu a porta rapidamente com toda a força e, assim que o fez, atravessou a parede e foi embora sem ser notada por Gambit. Vampira moveu-se para tentar impedi-la mas já era tarde então parou. De frente para Remy.

Ele a observou com os lábios entreabertos: vestido preto mostrando um pouco dos ombros e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava mostrando muita pele! Considerando quem ela era... E, para sua surpresa, ela não usava maquiagem.

- Uau, _chéri_, você está linda! – disse sinceramente.

- Hum, obrigada! – ela corou levemente.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão a essa hora? – rosnou Wolverine vendo a mão dele na cintura dela. Ela estava bonita.

Vendo a situação, o professor interferiu:

- Não voltem muito tarde.

- Defina _tarrde_. – brincou Gambit. Vampira olhava fixamente para o chão tentando evitar contato visual com Logan.

- Antes da meia noite, por favor. – o professor sorria e Wolverine rosnava baixinho.

- O QUÊ? – gritou um garoto meio baixinho meio magrinho meio moreno... – Por que eles podem voltar à meia noite e a gente tem que estar aqui às nove e meia?

- Porque – disse Jean – eles são mais velhos que você e não dependem de carona.

Gamibt sorriu.

Ótimo! Vampira estava definitivamente desconfortável agora que a sala de estar estava ficando lotada. Ao lado de Jean estava Scott e ela podia sentir ele a olhando, mesmo por trás dos óculos; outros mutantes também olhavam a cena. Ela procurou abrigo se aproximando ainda mais de Remy. Ele percebeu o desconforto:

- Antes da meia noite, estaremos de volta, _non_, _chéri_?

Ela apenas sorriu nervosa.

Os dois partiram deixando os X-Men num misto de surpresa, entusiasmo, desejo de morte e inveja.

- Eu te ajudo a subir! – já sentado na moto, Remy estendeu a mão para ela. Só agora ela notou que ele usava luvas também. Aliás, ele estava bastante simples mas elegante ao mesmo tempo. Ela montou na moto sem a ajuda dele e, quando já estava se segurando na moto, ele puxou os braços dela e os colocou ao redor da sua cintura. Ele sorriu vendo-a corar pelos espelhos.

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante foram guiados pelo garçom até a mesa reservada. O lugar era como Remy estava vestido: simples e elegante. A mesa que ele reservou ficava em um canto meio isolado do restaurante. Eles sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- O cardápio. – o garçom se retirou, mas antes deu uma boa olhada para Vampira. "Hum!" pensou Remy "Agora eu tenho que dividir a atenção..."

- Lugar legal!

Vampira estava ansiosa. Nunca teve um encontro. O que aconteceu com Cody não foi exatamente em um encontro. Depois daquilo, Vampira colocou-se oficialmente fora do ramo do romance.

- _Oui_, aqui tem uma comida ótima e o lugar – olhou ao redor e voltou-se para Vampira aproximando-se por cima da mesa – é bastante íntimo!

- E lá vamos nós...

Remy sorriu. Vampira olhou para ele e depois voltou-se para o cardápio sorrindo. Definitivamente não sabia o que escolher. Remy viu a indecisão no rosto dela:

- Eu vou pedir esse filé – apontou para o cardápio – com purê.

- Hum...

- As massas daqui são ótimas! – ele queria que ela ficasse à vontade.

- É, acho que eu quero lasanha...

- Já escolheram?

- _Oui_, eu quero esse filé com purê de batata...

- Filé com purê de batata... – repetiu o garçom enquanto anotava – E a sua namorada?

O garçom levantou os olhos da sua caderneta e olhou para a moça que o encarava com um olhar furioso. Ele se virou para o rapaz que a que acompanhava e ele simplesmente sorria:

- Ela vai _querrer_ uma lasanha.

- Quatro queijos ou...

- É! – interrompeu Vampira irritada.

- Com licença.

Assim que o garçom saiu, ela se virou para Remy pronta para estourar...

- Ah, desculpe! E para beber?

- Um vinho tinto.

- Sim, já trago. – deu uma boa olhada para Vampira e saiu.

Remy sorria e olhava como Vampira ficava bonita irritada com ele. Sem a maquiagem, ele podia ver todos os traços do seu rosto.

- Eu não gosto desse garçom! – disse Vampira.

- Nem eu!

- Imagina! Dizer que somos namorados!

- Humpft, ficar secando a namorada dos outros!

- O quê?

- _Chéri_, não vai me dizer que não reparou?

Ela olhou para o garçom que voltava trazendo o vinho.

- Aqui está. – ele os serviu, sorriu para Vampira e foi embora.

Ela ainda olhava incrédula para o garçom.

- Devo _pedirr_ a conta?

Vampira voltou-se para Remy. Ele estava sério e ela não podia deixar de se aproveitar! Ele sério era uma oportunidade única!

- Está com ciúmes, coração?

Ele chacoalhou levemente a cabeça."Coração?"

- _Non_, eu confio no meu taco!

- Então...

- Eu não confio é naquele ali. – olhou para o garçom.

- Aqui, com licença!

Vampira sorria olhando para os pratos que o garçom havia acabado de colocar na mesa.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- _Non._ – Remy respondeu firme.

- Obrigada! – Vampira disse sorrindo para o garçom, afinal "era uma oportunidade única!"

O garçom sorriu abertamente: - Por nada, se precisar é só chamar! – retirou-se.

Vampira voltou para Remy e desfez o sorriso.

- Você está adorando isso, _non_?

Ela fez que sim e colocou um pedaço da lasanha na boca. Entretanto, aquela droga estava tão quente que ela fez uma careta e seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco.

- Você está adorando isso, não?

Ele fez que sim.

- São quase nove horas! Ai, ela TEM que me contar tudo!

- Kitty, preta atenção no jogo! – Colossus disse. Aparentemente ele era o único interessado em jogar cartas. Bob e Kitty trocavam especulações de vez em quando. Kurt estava preocupado pensando se Gambit estava tratando bem sua irmã. Wolverine respirava fundo e às vezes soltava um leve rosnado. O professor conversava com Hank a respeito da 'terapia' de Vampira. Scott olhava para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos e Jean começava a se irritar:

- Scott, presta atenção no jogo!


	4. Botando a fofoca em dia

Capítulo 4

Botando a fofoca em dia

Vampira abriu a porta do quarto com bastante cuidado para não acordar Kitty. Inútil. Ela estava acordada e assim que a viu entrando acendeu a luz e pulou da cama:

- Me conta! Me conta! Me conta! Me conta!

Vampira revirou os olhos mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Ai, meu Deus! Foi legal, não foi? Foi, sim! Me conta! – ela olhou no relógio: dez pra meia noite – Nossa, quando o professor disse antes da meia noite acho que vocês levaram bem a sério... – ela sorriu maliciosa.

Vampira não disse nada, pegou seu pijama e entrou no banheiro, assim que saiu, Kitty tinha as mãos de reza e o sorriso de antes:

- Você me mata com o suspense! – ela apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

- Eu não vou te dizer nada! – deitou-se na cama.

- Não é justo! Você prometeu!

- Não prometi, não.

- Por favorzinho, eu não conto pra ninguém!

Vampira suspirou e sentou-se na cama para olhar para Kitty.

- A gente foi num restaurante, comeu, conversou, depois demos uma volta no parque e voltamos. – deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos tentando dormir e evitar mais perguntas.

Remy entrou no quarto com o maior sorriso que seus lábios poderiam agüentar. Ele se trocou e o sorriso estava intacto. Deitou na cama e continuava sorrindo.

- Cara, a luz da lua refletida nos seus dentes – disse poeticamente - me acordou!

- Sinto, _mon ami_!

Colossus ajeitou-se na cama:

- Quer conversar?

- Ah,...

- Você que sabe... se quiser me dizer como foi...

- Foi incrível! – ele suspirou – E nem aconteceu nada! Quer dizer aconteceu, foi tudo incrível, mas, você sabe...

- A mutação.

- E ainda assim foi incrível... Ela é incrível!

Colossus sorria consigo mesmo.

Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu entre eles.

- Vampira...?

- Hum... – ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Kitty na mesma posição com o mesmo sorriso. Vampira sentou-se novamente, vencida pelo cansaço – O restaurante era legal e ele reservou uma mesa bem isolada, assim, não tinha ninguém muito perto de mim... O que foi legal... – Kitty balançava a cabeça freneticamente – daí a gente pediu a comida e ficou conversando... – Kitty balançava a cabeça ainda mais rápido.

- Vocês falaram sobre o quê?

- Ah, - hesitou um pouco – sobre várias coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Ah, sobre a escola, os X-Men, sobre o que a gente gosta ou não...

- Você falou sobre... – Kitty parou - ... sabe, você e o professor e isso tudo.

Além do professor, óbvio, do Hank e do Logan, só a Kitty sabia a respeito da 'terapia'. Ela escutou a respeito e disse para Vampira, esta por sua vez, surpreendeu-se com o fato dela não ter falado nada com ninguém.

- Não.

- Você pagou a conta, né?

- É claro, Kurt, acha que eu teria deixado ela _pagarr_?

Eles se olharam.

- Você achou que a gente ia _sairr_ sem pagar?

- Não! – ele desviou o rosto.

Bob abriu a porta: - Não é justo, Kurt, por que não me trouxe com você? – ele estava um pouco ofegante.

- O que é isso? – disse Gambit – Festa do pijama no meu quarto? – ele olhou para Colossus que deu de ombros.

- E aí, como foi? – Bob perguntou parecendo a Kitty – Ela tava tããããão bonita...

Kurt e Gambit fuzilaram Bob com o olhar.

- É verdade!

Agora eles fuzilaram Colossus.

- Você tá falando da minha irmã! – ameaçou Kurt.

- Que é a minha garota!

Todos olharam para Gambit.

- Vocês já são, tipo, um casal? – Bob de fato lembrava a Kitty falando.

- Bom... – Gambit olhou para o chão. Ele podia fazer uma piada ou dar uma resposta com duplo sentido ou mentir descaradamente, mas ele não sentia vontade de fazer nada disso – acho que nós ainda _prrecisamos_ esclarecer algumas coisas...

- Humm... – disse Bob sorrindo bobo e suspirando profundamente olhando para Gambit.

Gambit percebeu o olhar perdido de Bob e fechou a cara. Olhou para Kurt e ele olhava a janela com um misto de preocupação e esperança. Colossus bocejou.

- Acho que a festa acabou! – disse Gambit.

- Foi tão... – Kitty se ajeitava na cama onde estava sentada – eu não sei... – Kitty mal podia se controlar – Eu me senti tão... – Kitty batia os joelhos – bem!

- AH!

- Shh! – Vampirou implorou – Quer acordar toda a mansão? – Kitty tapou a boca com as mãos – É só que ele foi, sei lá, legal...

- Legal? – Kitty estava incrédula – LE GAL?

- Ah, foi legal... Ele foi gentil e engraçado, como sempre me deixa sem jeito... – Kitty balançava as mãos no ar – Eu me senti bem... Daí a gente foi andar um pouco, o que foi meio difícil com esse salto depois de um tempo, daí ele me carregou um pouco e a gente voltou...

- ELE TE CARREgou, tipo, nos braços? Awww...

- Foi só um pouquinho! Eu comecei a bater nele daí ele me...

- Você bateu nele? Por quê?

Ela sabia responder essa pergunta.

- Ele estava tão cheiroso... eu não queria machucá-lo... – Kitty suspirou ao perceber a tristeza no tom de voz dela.

- Mas ele não fez nada, ou disse nada sobre...?

- Como eu disse, ele foi gentil...

- Se eu não souber por você – dizia Kurt enquanto Gambit o empurrava para fora do quarto junto com Bob – vou saber por ela!

- É, e depois ele vai me contar!

- Boa noite!

Gambit fechou a porta e se deitou. Tudo ainda era muito recente. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos. Um sorriso insistia em se formar nos seus lábios.

- Gambit...?

Ele abriu os olhos mas não se virou para Colossus.

- Humm...

- Cara, você tá apaixonado! – dizendo isso, Colossus se virou e dormiu.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele. "Apaixonado? Mesmo? _Non_... Mas...! Oh, céus!". Gambit sentou-se na cama: ele estava apaixonado! Não! Quer dizer... Tudo bem que ele flertava com ela e gostava dela e de estar com ela e gostava do cheiro dela e quando ela sorria secretamente ele se sentia tão bem, sem contar que adorava o cabelo dela e o jeito dela de passar manteiga no pão: ela fazia com tanto esmero e teatralidade, e também ele gostava do estilo dela, tão diferente de se vestir, e ele amava irritá-la porque ela suspirava e fazia caretas e revirava os olhos e ficava tão bonita, e ele gostava quando ela respondia irônica quando os outros falavam demais perto dela, e também ela era linda, e quando ela corava então... mas daí, estar apaixonado era bem diferente!

- Você... – Kitty começou olhando Vampira mexer no cabelo – ééé, você... gosta dele?

Vampira parou de mexer no cabelo e olhou para ela:

- Não sei... gosto. Mas não sei se é desse jeito...

- E aí?

- Shh...

- E aí? Tá ouvindo alguma coisa?

- Shhh, Bob, senão eu não escuto mesmo!

- Será que eles foram dormir? Eu não tô escutando nada!

Gambit abriu a porta rapidamente e Bob e Kurt endireitaram-se.

- É, a fechadura tá funcionando... – começou Bob.

Gambit os fuzilava com o olhar.

- É, é, acho que é só a fechadura do nosso quarto...

- É!

- É!

- É, então – Bob fingiu um bocejo – vamo aí!

Kurt desapareceu e Bob olhou assustado para Gambit. Kurt voltou e ele e Bob desapareceram.


	5. Esclarecimentos

Capítulo 5

Esclarecimentos

- Gambit...

"Engraçado," ele pensou "ela me chama _semprre_ pelo meu nome..."

- Gambit...

Ele suspirou ao ouvir a voz dela e continuou com olhos fechados.

- Gaaambiiit...!

Sorriu sentindo as mãos dela nos seus ombros.

- GAMBIT! – Colossus gritou enquanto o chacoalhava.

- QUÊ? – ele levantou num pulo.

- Levanta, cara.

Gambit esfregou os olhos tentando se livrar da imagem de Colossus com uma faixa de cabelo branco.

- Que foi? Que horas são?

- São sete e meia, a gente tem que ir pra Sala de Perigo daqui uma hora. Vamos tomar café antes que isso aqui vire uma zona.

- O quê? – ele ainda não tinha acordado direito – Hoje é sábado! – voltou a deitar na cama. Se tivesse sorte, assim que voltasse a dormir, continuaria o mesmo sonho.

- Levanta, senão o Wolverine vai vim te chamar!

Levantou.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. A maioria dos X-Men já estava lá. Conforme ia tomando café, todos os X-Men chegaram à cozinha. Menos uma. Bom, ela e o professor e o Wolverine não estavam lá, mas pra esses dois ele não ligava muito. Gambit procurou pela cozinha e viu Kitty quase dormindo de pé. Pensou em perguntar por Vampira, mas achou que não seria conveniente. Ele estava pensando demais nela. E começou a se preocupar imaginando se ela pensava nele.

Enquanto, Gambit estava treinando com os outros na Sala de Perigo, Vampira estava no escritório do professor com ele e Logan.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – ela disse pausadamente enquanto pensava se era ou não uma boa ideia.

- Eu agüento uma garotinha!

- Só que a garotinha aqui pode chutar sua...

- Vampira, Logan e eu conversamos. Ele sabe os riscos, mas compreende que isso pode ajudá-la no seu processo. Além do que, seu fator de cura é bastante rápido. Hank nos deu total apoio.

Logan olhou Vampira com uma expressão de 'eu quero ajudar não importa as consequências'. Ela suspirou.

- Mas hoje eu estou cansada acho que não seria bom...

- Entendo. – disse o professor no meio de um sorriso. Wolverine rosnou baixinho – Acho que você deveria tirar a manhã para descansar, Vampira. Já tomou café? – ela fez que não – Vá comer alguma coisa, sim?

Ela foi até a cozinha analisando a proposta do professor. Certo que ele estava ajudando-a a controlar os seus poderes mas era mentalmente. Mas ela sabia que uma hora teria que testar em alguém, e, depois do Apocalipse, as coisas estavam tão calmas que ela chegou a desejar ter um inimigo para tocar e testar sua capacidade de controle. Sorriu ao se lembrar dos seus antigos inimigos. Remy.

- Remy?

Ele estava encostado na porta sorrindo para ela:

- Pensando em mim, _chéri_?

- Não. – mentiu.

- Claro que não.

Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela:

- Posso saber _porr_ que não nos deu a honra de sua presença no treino de agora há pouco?

- Acho que você se divertiu sem mim.

- Nunca me divirto sem você.

Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu.

- Aww... - Kitty tapou a boca e passou reto pela cozinha arrastando um novo mutante que fez menção de entrar no mesmo cômodo que Gambit e Vampira estavam.

- Mas eu to com fome!

- Come depois, garoto!

- Sonhou comigo?

- Não. – ela mentiu de novo.

- Que pena, porque eu sonhei com você...

Ela sorriu: - É?

- _Oui_

- Posso saber o que eu fazia no seu sonho?

Ele sorriu sedutor: - É muito cedo pra essas coisas, _chéri_. – agora ele mentiu.

Ela corou levemente. Na verdade, no sonho ele apenas reviveu a noite anterior, como um 'melhores momentos'. Como ele considerava todos os momentos como os melhores... Mas ele gostava de vê-la corar.

- E ontem, foi bom _prra_ você?

_Snikt._

Eles olharam para Wolverine com as garras para fora:

- Só vim pegar uma maçã. – espetou uma maçã e foi embora.

- Como eu dizia...

- Tá, foi legal.

- Eu também gostei... – ele não parava de sorrir um minuto sequer – tirando os empregados daquele restaurante...

Ela riu. Como ele gostava daquele som.

- Ei, eu não reclamei quando aquela mulher pagou uma bebida e mandou entregar pra você!

Remy parou de sorrir:

- Ela tinha cento e setenta anos de idade.

Ela riu ainda mais e ele voltou a sorrir.

- Quer um suco, _chéri_?

- Pode ser.

Ele se levantou e foi até a geladeira pegar o suco e, no caminho, deixou uma carta cair do seu bolso perto da porta.

Bob e Kurt olharam a carta no chão: - Ele sabe, Kurt! – os dois desapareceram. O que eles não sabiam é que a carta não estava carregada, era só um susto para os dois pararem de espionar o casal.

Remy entregou o suco para Vampira e, quando ela foi pegar a caixa, suas mãos se encontraram. Mesmo sob as luvas, ela sentia a mão dele. Foi um segundo que eles ficaram se olhando com as mãos encontradas numa caixa de suco de laranja...

- Vampira, deu certo com o Logan? Ow. – Hank parou. Remy olhou para ele e Vampira soltou a caixa de suco na hora que o ouviu. O líquido laranja esparramou-se todo na blusa e na calça dela – Acho que isso pode esperar. – Hank se retirou.

Vampira olhou a meleca que tinha feito e se esticou para pegar um guardanapo, entretanto Remy já tinha vários em mãos e já ia começar a limpar a garota.

- Eu faço isso! – ela pegou os guardanapos agressivamente da mão dele.

Ele ficou chateado com a reação dela. Dessa vez pelo menos, DESSA vez, ele não estava buscando uma desculpa para tocá-la.

- Eu só estava querendo _ajudarr_...

- Não, - ela disse limpando a blusa – você estava tentando fazer contato físico! Ás vezes eu acho que você não entende. – a voz dela foi ficando baixa.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e tentou fazer com que ela o olhasse nos olhos:

- Eu entendo, _chéri_. Eu nunca vou poder saber como é isso de verdade, mas... eu respeito.

Ela parou de se limpar e olhou nos olhos dele. Todo mundo dizia que entendia e que sabia como era sem entender e sem saber como era de verdade.

- Desculpe. Eu só... não... quero ficar... – era agora. Agora ela sentia que era o momento de falar como ela se sentia de verdade. Agora. Agorinha mesmo. Era agora ou nunca. Ela respirou para falar tudo de uma só vez. AGORA! Ela olhava bem fundo nos olhos dele. Agora ela iria falar. Agora. Não falou antes, mas ia falar agora. Agora! E não depois!

- Remy...

- _Chéri_...

- Não, fica quieto! Tem uma coisa que eu quero falar e é melhor falar logo antes que eu perca a coragem.

Ela se levantou e respirou fundo. Diante da determinação dela e do seu tom de voz, Remy julgou arriscado interrompê-la.

- Eu não quero começar algo para depois alguém sair machucado!

Ele a estava ouvindo com atenção.

Ela olhava receosa para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.

Ele virou o rosto pensativo: - Ow...

Ela voltou a olhar para ele: - Era só isso que eu queria falar na verdade. – ele a olhou desconfiado – É que isso resume bem...

Remy continuava tentando entender. Do que ela tinha medo? Ela percebeu a dúvida dele e começou a se explicar:

- É o seguinte: eu não quero começar algo entre nós ou ficar toda iludida pra você depois partir pra outra. Ou então, eu não quero que você fique todo iludido e depois se decepcione por não conseguir o que você quer...

Agora ele entendeu.

- _Vampirra_, - ele a interrompeu mesmo achando que seria arriscado – eu já te disse, eu quero você.

- Esse é o problema! – ela se sentou novamente – Você não pode ter o que você quer agora!

- Isso _non _é uma atração momentânea, uma fase, – não foi isso que ela quis dizer com 'agora' – eu realmente – hesitou - gosto de você! E a única coisa que eu vejo que pode me impedir de tê-la, é você não querer isso... – ela olhou para ele profundamente – Você... quer _ficarr_ comigo?

Ela suspirou.

- Quero, mas...

- Então eu não vejo problema! – ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e se levantou triunfante. Segurou as mãos de Vampira e a levantou também. Ela sorria, incrível como de repente suas inseguranças tinham desaparecido. – _Agorra_, - ele continuou olhando para o horizonte – vamos tirar a sua roupa!


	6. O Segundo Encontro

Gentemm, capítulo novinho em folha! Não faço ideia de como vai ser o próximo, mas eu acho que vou colocar mais o Remy... Ou não... Mas talvez... Não sei!

Estrela Potter e uchiha Niinah, obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 6

O Segundo Encontro

Acordar.

Levantar.

Xingar sua colega de quarto que demora muito no banheiro.

Trocar de roupa.

Tomar café.

Xingar quem comeu o último pedaço de pão.

Evitar que as mãos de Remy toquem na sua pele.

Xingar o Remy.

Ir para o colégio.

Lembrar do Remy.

Entediar-se nas aulas.

Xingar mentalmente seus professores.

Voltar pra casa de carona com o Remy.

Almoçar.

Evitar que os lábios de Remy encostem nos seus lábios.

Xingar o Remy.

Ir pra terapia.

Xingar mentalmente a terapia.

Ser recriminada pelo professor que sabe que você está xingando mentalmente a terapia.

Treinar na Sala de Perigo.

Evitar que Remy seja morto tentando salvá-la de um perigo que não existe.

Xingar o Remy.

Sentir-se aliviada por ele estar bem.

Xingá-lo novamente.

Jantar.

Mandar Remy ir dormir no próprio quarto.

Dormir.

Com essa rotina, Vampira passou a semana. E assim, no sábado, no finzinho de tarde, ela estava assistindo televisão com outros X-Men, completamente entediada.

- Cara, esse filme é muito chato!

- E não faz o menor sentido. Como a asa da nave pega fogo no espaço? No espaço? ESPAÇO?

Todos olharam para o inconformado Forge e logo se voltaram para a televisão.

- Entediada, _chéri_? – Remy estava sentado ao lado de Vampira e tinha o braço nos ombros dela.

- Hum. Queria sair pra fazer alguma coisa...

Ele sorriu: - Comigo?

- Pode ser.

Ele aumentou o sorriso: - Eu não disse que o segundo _encontrrro_ era você que ia pedir?

- Você não disse nada, não! E eu não estou te convidando pra sair! – disse nervosa.

_**- Nossos escudos estão desativados! Estamos vulneráveis à tropa dos martelos robôs assassinos!**_

_**- Acho que não temos opção. Chamem o Justiceiro Perdido da Galáxia!**_

- Tá bom, você quer sair?

- _Non_ precisa perguntar duas vezes!

_**[Acordar.**_

_**Levantar.**_

_**Trocar de roupa.**_

_**Tomar café.**_

_**Tentar abraçar Vampira mais intimamente.**_

_**Ver ela ir para o colégio no carro do Scott.**_

_**Xingar mentalmente o Scott.**_

_**Treinar na Sala de Perigo.**_

_**Pensar na Vampira.**_

_**Escutar o Wolverine reclamar de sua falta de atenção no treinamento na Sala de Perigo.**_

_**Buscar Vampira no colégio.**_

_**Almoçar.**_

_**Tentar beijar Vampira.**_

_**Esperar ela sair da reunião com o professor.**_

_**Treinar na Sala de Perigo.**_

_**Salvar Vampira dos perigos da Sala de Perigo.**_

_**Jantar.**_

_**Ir para o quarto de Vampira.**_

_**Ser expulso do quarto de Vampira.**_

_**Dormir no seu próprio quarto sem a Vampira.]**_

Remy e Vampira concordaram em não voltar àquele restaurante e, depois de uma breve discussão, resolveram ir ao cinema. Assim que chegaram compraram os ingressos para o único filme em cartaz em toda a cidade, era a estreia de "A Receita de um Sonho 2". Remy fez Vampira corar ao falar em ficar sozinho com ela em uma sala escura. Infelizmente, o filme era a sequencia da regravação do musical baseado na vida de um padeiro epilético que sonhava em tocar fagote. Eles saírem durante os primeiros versos cantados pelo pão italiano.

- Quem é que faz esses filmes? – perguntou Vampira enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Remy. Ele sorriu. Andaram um bom tempo até que ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio – Aonde nós vamos?

- Eu vou aonde você _quiserr_... – ele disse rapidamente sem pensar o que o pegou de surpresa. Ele colocou uma mecha branca do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso se desfez quando os dois ouviram o professor.

- Vampira! Gambit! O Banco Central está sendo assaltado por Mercúrio e Blob. Por favor, Ciclope, Noturno e Wolverine ainda vão demorar um pouco a chegar, se estiverem por perto...

- Tá, a gente tá indo! – interrompeu Vampira mal-humorada.

Ela e Gambit estavam a poucos quarteirões do banco e foram correndo. Quando chegaram lá se esconderam atrás de um carro estacionado para ver o que estava acontecendo: enquanto Blob arrombava tudo que podia, Mercúrio corria e levava sacos de dinheiro até um conversível estacionado em frente ao banco. Eram quase dez horas da noite e não havia ninguém na rua. Os dois, segundo Gambit, deveriam ter desligado o alarme.

Não havia motivo para esperar os outros X-Men. Dois contra dois era uma luta justa. Gambit olhou para Vampira e ela concordou com a cabeça. Assim que Mercúrio saiu novamente para colocar mais dinheiro no carro, Gambit jogou uma carta que explodiu entre o ladrão (mais especificamente Mercúrio, não ele, Gambit) e o conversível. Mercúrio caiu bastante atordoado. Gambit pulou sobre o carro e entrou no banco para "_chutarrr_ o traseiro do Blob" e Vampira foi para cima de Mercúrio.

Assim, que a viu, ele ficou desesperado, entretanto, ainda caído e zonzo pela explosão não teve tempo de fazer nada. Vampira tirou sua luva direita, sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado do peito de Mercúrio e colocou a mão no pescoço dele. Enquanto isso, algumas explosões aconteciam dentro do banco.

- Ah, não! Eu só queria tirar um extrato! – chorou Mercúrio assim que sentiu o toque de Vampira.

- É claro, idiota!

- Ai, ai, isso dói!

- Ainda vai piorar, se serve de consolo!

- Ai, meu Deus!

- ...

- Minha vista tá escurecendo!

- Eu disse que ia piorar.

- Minha cabeça... PARA!

- ...

- Para, Vampira!

- Vai sonhando.

- NÃÃÃOOOO!

Ele finalmente se calou e sua expressão de desespero tornou-se uma expressão de desconfiado:

- Espera aí! – ele disse e ela olhava com a mesma interrogação para ele – Eu não estou sentindo nada!

Vampira abriu a boca mas não disse nada.

- Para tudo! Você perdeu seus poderes? – ele perguntou com um enorme sorriso antes de Vampira dar um soco tão forte que ele ficou inconsciente.

Nisso todos apareceram: Gambit, Ciclope, Noturno e Wolverine.

- O _gorrdão_ já era.

- Você o matou? – todos olharam para ele. Ciclope sempre esperava o pior de Gambit.

Se Gambit matasse alguém, Vampira o mataria assim que soubesse. Wolverine sabia disso então simplesmente perguntou:

- E o Mercúrio?

- Já era. Apagou. Totalmente. Não teve chance. Eu acabei com ele. – disse Vampira nervosa enquanto saía de cima do mutante.

Sirenes foram ouvidas.

- É melhor irmos. – Wolverine disse olhando para Mercúrio que estava mesmo inconsciente e tinha sangue no seu nariz.

Na manhã de domingo:

_Televisão no escritório do professor Xavier:_

_**Cara do jornal:**_

_**... presos ontem à noite por arrombar um banco, escaparam da prisão hoje pela madrugada. E a seguir, veja entrevista exclusiva com o vizinho da mãe de Johann Fritzbelrg. O padeiro deficiente que inspirou o musical 'A Receita de um Sonho'.**_

O professor desligou a televisão.

- Imagino se eles tiveram ajuda para escapar. – disse Ciclope.

Wolverine rosnou.

- Vocês assistiram 'A Receita de um Sonho 2'? – perguntou Noturno.

- Vampira, Gambit, sinto muito ter interrompido o encontro de vocês, mas espero que compreendam a situação.

- Sim, professor. – Vampira não havia dormido aquela noite e o nervosismo só aumentou.

- Será que eles queriam só roubar o banco ou eles têm outros planos, professor?

- Sinceramente, Scott, eu não sei. No momento devemos aguardar e nos manter bastante atentos. Qualquer sinal de ação deles ou dos outros da Irmandade, vamos estar preparados. Dispensados. – todos viraram para a porta – Vampira, - ela e Gambit olharam para o professor – posso ter um minuto?

- É claro! –ela disse com urgência – Eu já vou. – disse para Remy que se retirou piscando para ela.

- Sente-se. – ela sentou – Wolverine me disse que Mercúrio tinha sangue no nariz. – ela fez um 'sim' frenético com a cabeça – Como exatamente ele ficou inconsciente Vampira?

- Eu toquei nele, – ela disse quase entre lágrimas – e nada aconteceu!

- Entendo. – o professor apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda.

- Mas eu nem pensei direito, eu nem sei o que pensar direito agora! Eu não sei se eu estou pensando direito!

- Acalme-se, Vampira!

- Tudo isso pra eu poder tocar as pessoas e agora eu toquei uma que eu queria que apagasse, mas, mas! Podia ter sido muito pior pra mim se fosse outro mutante, tipo o Dente de Sabre, eu fiquei, sei lá! Ele perguntou se eu tinha perdido os poderes e eu não soube o que responder!

- Você não perdeu os poderes, Vampira.

- Não? – ela sentiu um alívio. E depois ficou confusa por ter sentido um alívio.

- Veja, Vampira, toda essa sua terapia é para que você controle sua mutação e não para que a perca. Você ainda não tem total controle, mas está evoluindo muito rápido. Quando você tocava o Logan no início, ele ficava inconsciente, você absorvia suas memórias e ficava com a sua personalidade agradável – ele sorriu, mas ela estava nervosa demais para piadinhas – Bom, agora você não absorve mais a personalidade dele, absorve as memórias se quiser e ele apenas fica atordoado.

- É, de vez em quando.

- Exatamente. Como eu disse, você ainda não tem total controle. O que aconteceu ontem é uma prova disso.

- Mas eu nem estava naquele estado meio zen que o senhor fala, eu quero dizer, sabe de 'eeeeu queeeero tocar alguééééém sem periiiiiigo'. – ela disse como um mantra - Eu queria muito mesmo acabar com a raça dele!

- Sem o controle apropriado, mesmo querendo usar seus poderes eles podem não responder. Durante a terapia acontece o contrário... – disse pensativo considerando uma possibilidade.

- Ele podia ter acabado comigo se eu não tivesse dado um soco na cara dele. Eu QUERIA acabar com ele!

- Com o Remy?

- Não, com o Mercúrio.

- E enquanto ao Remy?

- O que que tem?

- Estava em um encontro com ele, Vampira. Você queria acabar com ele?

- NÃO! – o professor sorriu para Vampira, ela o olhou desconfiada – Tá falando que eu não acabei com o Mercúrio porque eu queria tocar o Remy? – o professor balançou a cabeça "talvez" – Eu mato o Remy!


	7. Remy desconfiado

Desculpinha, pessoinhas, minhas férias acabaram (Nããããõoooooooo!) e eu to ficando super sem tempo... o q significa *por favor não me matem* q as atualizações não serão mais tãooo frequentes, BUT eu vou continuar escrevendo, e postando assim q der! Ainda tenho os fins de semana e feriados prolongados!

Só gostaria de comentar q eu escrevi muitos, vários, inúmeros e incontáveis capítulos alternativos desde o capítulo 5. Esses q eu postei e os qainda vou postar são os q eu achei melhores. Mas os outros q eu escrevi eu vou ver se eu transformo em outras fics. Eba! Vcs estão felizes? Diz q sim pra me animar... como eu disse minhas férias acabaram para sempre...

Enfim, ao q interessa:

* * *

Capítulo 7

Remy desconfiado

"Eu mato o Remy!"

- Vampira?

"Primeiro eu grito com ele, "

- Você está me ouvindo?

"depois eu jogo a moto dele penhasco abaixo com ele em cima daí ele vai ver quem é que quer tocar quem!"

- Vampira?

- Hã? Ah, desculpe, professor, eu só estou, sabe, digerindo isso tudo.

- Procure se acalmar. Eu entendo que você possa estar confusa, mas tente se manter tranquila, assim poderá trabalhar melhor seu controle.

- Tá, mas e agora?

- Vamos continuar trabalhando até você se sentir totalmente segura.

Vampira não sabia direito o que pensar.

- Por agora, - continuou o professor – abra a porta.

- Da... minha mente?

- Do escritório.

Batidas na porta.

- Ah! Quer saber? Eu ainda não me acostumei com esse negócio! – disse Vampira enquanto ia abrir a porta.

Mal abriu a porta e Logan foi entrando:

- Por que não se junta a nós? – disse Vampira.

- Pode começar. – rosnou Logan.

- Logan, eu já conversei com Vampira...

Gambit viu Wolverine entrar no escritório e não gostou muito da ideia. Vampira sempre tinha essas, como ela dizia, 'reuniões' com o professor e o Wolverine e, às vezes, até o Fera estava envolvido.

- Então, o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Logan ao professor.

- Como pastas de arquivos no computador? – perguntou Vampira.

O professor pensou na comparação: - Sim. Estão todos aí: você escolhe o momento de usar e quando não quiser mais, coloca de volta na 'pasta'. Não vamos nos apressar, você está fazendo progresso muito rápido, eu só estou falando assim você vai se adaptando à ideia.

Gambit daria tudo para ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas não podia se arriscar a chegar mais perto com um telepata e um 'cão farejador' na sala. Ele teve que se contentar em observar a janela do escritório pelo lado de fora. Escondido atrás de uma árvore, fumando, embaralhando umas cartas...

- Gambit?

As cartas todas caíram no chão:

- Droga, Kurt, você tem que parar de fazer isso!

- O que que você tá fazendo aqui escondido nas sombras?

- Só aproveitando a manhã...

- Hum... A Vampira tá estranha, eu não sei, tô até achando que ela tá com a personalidade do Mercúrio, o que você acha?

- _Non_... – Gambit pensou um pouco – não é a personalidade de outro, é a dela.

- Sei... o que aconteceu ontem?

- Aqueles dois acharam que podiam roubar um banco e...

- Não! – Kurt sorriu – Eu tô falando do filme!

Gambit sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Tá bom, não me conta. – disse emburrado - Eu pergunto pra Vampira depois. – dito isso Kurt desapareceu.

Quando Gambit voltou para espionar o escritório, somente o professor estava lá "Droga!"

- Procurando alguma coisa?

- Olá, _chéri_!

- Kurt me disse que você estava aqui. – ela olhou para a mansão – É uma bela vista! – ela sentiu um frio na barriga notando o lugar onde ele estava e o que ele podia ver dali.

Remy percebeu: - Eu só estava te esperando!

- Sei...

- O que tanto vocês conversam?

"Ótimo!" ela pensou "Ele só nos viu conversando! Agora pensa em alguma desculpa...":

- Eles queriam saber o que aqueles dois estavam aprontando. – ela apontou para a própria testa.

Ela mentia muito mal mas ele achou melhor não comentar: - E o que eles queriam?

- Dinheiro, confusão... irritar a comunidade em geral... – ela evitava os olhos dele.

- Quer sair pra almoçar?

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com as suas mudanças drásticas de assunto! – disse Vampira brincando mas aliviada pelo rumo da conversa.

- Então, eu acho que devemos passar mais tempo juntos! – concluiu com um sorriso.

- Eu vou me trocar, mas EU escolho o lugar dessa vez! – ele sorriu.

- Kitty!

- Ah, oi, Gambit! – apesar de falar com Vampira a respeito dele, ela ainda não se sentia muito a vontade em conversar com ele – E aí? – disse nervosa.

- Sabe da Vampira?

- Ela tá se trocando lá no quarto, – Gambit fez esforço para afastar algumas imagens que vieram a sua cabeça – ela disse que vocês vão sair...

- Sim, eu quero saber se eu preciso me preocupar.

Vampira mentia mal, mas a Kitty...

- Com o quê?

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Ah! Puxa! Muitas! Ah... eu... ah... o Bob quer furar a orelha mas eu acho que não vai ficar legal...

- Com a Vampira!

- O que tem ela?

- Tem algo errado?

- Com quem?

- A _Vampirra_?

- O que que tem?

- Ela tá bem?

- Eu não sei. Por que ela não estaria?

- Eu _non_ sei. Por que ela não estaria?

- Eu não sei. Por que ela não estaria? – Gambit a olhou desconfiado. Kitty desviou o olhar – Eu tenho que ir... lavar louça!

Ela quase correu para se livrar de mais perguntas. Ele tinha certeza que ela sabia de algo.

- Bob!

- E aí, cara. Eu tava pensando em furar a ore...

- Queria te perguntar sobre a Vampira.

Bob corou. Corou muito.

- Olha, cara, eu tô de boa... E ela não quer saber de mim... Bom, eu nunca disse pra ninguém nem pra ela e sempre fui discreto! Eu só a acho legal... Por favor, não mate! Eu juro que nunca tentei nada! – Gambit o observava com um misto de surpresa e divertimento – É sério! Eu respeito ela, cara. E respeito você também! – disse com medo – E eu também não queria que o Sr. Logan me cortasse em pedacinhos... Eu só fiquei de boa observando... E eu sou discreto e também agora a gente é só amigo, de boa. Nem o Kurt, que dorme no mesmo quarto que eu, desconfiou. Ninguém! Eu juro. Nem sei como você descobriu que eu tinha uma queda por ela...!

- Você me contou.

Bob gelou... não literalmente.

- Ow. Falei demais? – Gambit fez que sim – Que coisa... Eu vou esconder a minha vergonha no meu quarto.

Vampira colocou uma roupa simples dessa vez: blusa e calça jeans e tênis, por favor. Ela sentou na cama. Há poucos minutos ela tocou Logan e ele ficou bastante atordoado e caiu no chão. Ele não desmaiou por pouco. Olhou para as luvas antes de colocá-las.

- Oi, Colossus.

- Vampira?

- Ah, desculpa bater assim, mas eu achei que o Remy ia estar no quarto.

- Você está bem?

- Tô. – ele a olhou intensamente nos olhos – Mais ou menos. – ele continuava olhando nos olhos dela – Eu acho que eu vou pirar. – ela se surpreendeu com a sinceridade com que respondeu - Fora isso eu tô legal.

- Ele tá preocupado. Gambit. Remy.

- Tá. Valeu.

Gambit estava desconfiado que algo estava acontecendo mas ele não tinha nenhuma ideia ou teoria a respeito. Não sabia o que era e isso o estava matando.

- Ah, Gambit! - disse Scott entrando na cozinha – Como vai? – Gambit se manteve indiferente - Não conversamos depois de ontem. Que sorte que vocês dois estavam por perto pra dar uma mão!

- Uhum.

- Alguma coisa deu errado? O filme era ruim?

Gambit entendeu qual era a dele.

- É só que vocês estavam meio longe do cinema... – ele não respondeu – Olha, eu sei que a gente não se dá muito bem. – Gambit ergueu as sobrancelhas – É que você tem que entender que a situação é um tanto desconfortável...

- Remy! – disse Vampira feliz – Scott? – disse Vampira não tão feliz.

- A gente tava conversando...

- Vamos, _chéri_! – interrompeu Gambit.

_**Prólogo do próximo capítulo:**_

- Cavalheiros. Blob. – Blob tirou o dedo do nariz – Eu tenho uma ótima notícia!

- Vocês vão parar de assaltar pra que a gente possa parar de tirar vocês da cadeia? – disse Avalanche.

- Não.

- Você sabe onde a Wanda está? – perguntou Groxo esperançoso.

Mercúrio pensou por um instante.

- Não.

- O que que é, então? – perguntou Blob.

- Vocês se lembram da nossa querida X-Men?

- A Kitty?

- Não! A desertora!

- Deseoquê? – perguntaram Blob e Groxo confusos.

- A Vampira! Ela não é mais uma de nós!

- É isso que significa desertora...

- Não é disso que eu tô falando, Lance! Ela não é mais uma mutante! – todos olharam confusos para ele – É isso aí! Ela me tocou e nada, nadica de nada aconteceu!

- Quer dizer que ela não tem mais poderes...? – perguntou Groxo.

- Como? – perguntou Blob.

- Sei lá, mas ela não tem!

- Espera aí! – começou Avalanche – Mas você estava inconsciente... – Mercúrio virou de costas para esconder o curativo no nariz – Você apanhou de uma garota?

Groxo e Blob riam descontroladamente e Avalanche dizia teatral: - Oh, não, por favor, não me bata, Vampira!

- CALEM A BOCA! Aquele outro desertor me explodiu e eu fiquei...

- Ah é, e o sol estava nos seus olhos e etc... Sem desculpas dessa vez! A Vampira acabou com você e nem precisou dos poderes pra isso!

- Cala a boca, Lance! Não percebem? – eles olhavam confusos para ele – Nós vamos pegar a Vampira de surpresa, atacá-la e TCHARAM! Esse vai ser o nosso recadinho para os X-Bobos!

- Que recadinho?

- O nosso, né, Groxo!

- Mas recadinho do quê?

- Ué... da gente.

- Mas da gente pra quê?

- Ora, pra avisá-los!

- Avisá-los do quê?

- DA GENTE, SEU IDIOTA!

- Mas pra quê?

- COMO PRA QUÊ? PRAA... praaaa... pra eles saberem que a gente tá aí firme e forte, caramba!

* * *

Cap curtinho, ou é impressão minha?


	8. O Terceiro Encontro

Capítulo novo UHULLL! "Finalmente", vocês estão pensando, pois é! eu resolvi dar um tempo de tudo, e escrever e postar aqui.

Tambores, por favor:

* * *

Capítulo 8

O terceiro encontro

e/ou

Capítulo 8

Alguns Flashbacks

(Tempo normal assim normal e _flashbacks assim_.)

O lugar que Vampira escolheu era bem quieto. Uma lanchonete meio afastada do centro e frequentada por um pessoal que parecia compartilhar os mesmos gostos de Vampira.

- Esse lugar é a sua cara, _chéri_.

- Eu devo imaginar que isso foi um elogio...?

Remy riu. Eles se sentaram e já fizeram o pedido: hambúrguer, batata frita e Milk shake.

- Você vem sempre aqui?

Vampira riu: - Isso foi uma cantada? Porque foi meio fora de contexto.

- E você e o Scott?

_Vampira bebeu um enorme gole de vinho por cima da lasanha para tentar esfriar seu paladar._

_- Tá rindo do quê?_

_- Nada. – disse Remy inocente – Acho que essas suas caretas vão afastar o garçom!_

_Ela sorriu maliciosa e ele estranhou a reação dela: - Não sabia que você era ciumento._

_- Eu non sou._

_- Você chama isso de quê?_

_Pela primeira vez que se lembrou, Remy estava sem palavras e para piorar o garçom voltava para a mesa deles, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e trazendo um copo de uísque._

_- Para o Senhor. – e entregou a bebida para Remy que sorria enquanto Vampira tentava se manter indiferente – Aquela senhora pagou. – o garçom apontou para uma mesa onde estavam três senhoras muito elegantes com cerca de 60 anos. Uma, que parecia a mais velha, levantou a taça de vinho que estava tomando e sorriu para Remy. Ele desfez o sorriso e olhou para Vampira que agora sorria. Remy pegou o copo de uísque e, sorrindo sem jeito, devolveu o gesto da senhora e tomou um gole. As senhoras riram histericamente._

_Remy voltou para Vampira e já ia falar algo quando percebeu que o garçom ainda estava parado ao seu lado. Ele sorria abertamente para Vampira._

_- Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Ah, não, senhor. Com licença. – e se retirou piscando para a moça. Vampira levantou as sobrancelhas para o garçom e voltou para olhar Remy._

_- Qual é o problema desse lugar? – ela perguntou._

_- Ciúmes?_

_- Só se for você. – ele riu – Quer que eu... – Vampira apontou para a saída - ... pra que vocês possam... – apontou para a senhora._

_- A conta! _

_Remy achou grosseiro sair logo que a senhora lhe deu a bebida e antes que eles mesmos pudessem terminar de comer, mas aquele lugar estava ficando impossível para ele._

_- Vamos! – disse ele puxando Vampira pelo braço 'aonde?' ela perguntou – Ao lago. Você vai ver como ele fica lindo com a luz da lua e as estrelas refletidas... – ele dizia teatral._

_- Meu pé tá doendo! – Vampira interrompeu e se livrou da mão dele para se sentar em um banco._

_- Mas, chéri... Temos que ir agora ou não vai dar tempo de chegar antes da meia noite!_

_Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca espantada: - Desde quando você é do tipo que segue as regras?_

_Ele a olhou desconfiado: - Desde quando __você__ é do tipo que __não__ segue as regras?_

_- Eu só estou dizendo pra descansar um pouco! Você me arrastou por metade do parque!_

_Ele olhou para os sapatos que ela estava usando. Olhou na verdade as pernas dela. Então se sentou bem próximo fazendo com que ela se afastasse um pouco._

_- Non precisa fugir de mim, chéri. Eu não mordo. Muito forrrte._

_- Você sabe o que é..._

_- Eu non tenho de medo de você! – ele sorriu numa mistura de brincadeira e seriedade. Ela revirou os olhos – Acha que eu tenho medo?_

_- Devia ter! – ameaçou brincando._

_Remy, sem pedir permissão, colocou um dos seus braços nas costas de Vampira e, com muito cuidado, segurou as pernas dela cobertas pelo vestido com o outro braço e se levantou carregando-a._

_- REMY! ME PÕE NO CHÃO! – ela tentou fazer com que ele a soltasse empurrando o peito dele mas ele pareceu ter tropeçado e ela se segurou com cuidado nos ombros dele com medo de cair e também de tocá-lo. Ele sorriu – Se você me deixar cair..._

_- Voulá*!_

_Ele colocou Vampira de pé._

_- Nossa! – era mesmo lindo e como ele havia dito a lua e as estrelas refletidas no lago... Vampira sentiu suas bochechas queimando quando ele segurou sua mão. Ela se afastou rapidamente._

_- Vampirra? – disse Remy meio desapontado._

_- Desculpa. – ela corou fortemente – Foi reflexo. – riu sem jeito. Ele sorriu tristemente. – Ninguém... você sabe... – ele não disse nada nem se moveu deixando-a ansiosa – Mas se você quiser..._

_Vampira esticou a mão para Remy. Ele se aproximou e gentilmente segurou na mão dela. _

_- Non precisa ter medo...  
_

- Eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de fazer isso...

- Cala a boca, Groxo. Eles estão onde nós planejamos.

- Nós não planejamos nada, a gente só tá seguindo eles! Cara, você tá pirando, eu devia estar em casa com o pessoal, eles sim fizeram bem em não te dar ouvidos e bláblábláblábláblá

Mercúrio começou a ignorar Groxo, só observava o casal na lanchonete conversando.

- Você sabe do Scott?

Remy sentiu um frio no estômago (e não era o Milk Shake): - Tem alguma coisa pra _saberr_?

- No começo quando eu entrei pros X-Men, - ela corou levemente enquanto falava – eu meio que... gostava dele.

Vampira olhou para Remy.

Remy olhou para Vampira.

Eles ficaram se olhando.

Ainda se olhando um pouco.

Mais um tempo se encarando sem dizer nada.

Até que Remy começou a rir. O que incomodou Vampira:

- Tá rindo do quê?

Ele ainda riu mais um pouco até conseguir se recompor:

- Ah, _chéri_! Isso era óbvio! – ela fechou a cara – A questão é: ele é um almofadinha.

- Ele era, é legal comigo...

Ele sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme.

_Remy não era como outros garotos adolescentes (até porque ele é mais velho), então, enquanto os créditos iniciais do filme passavam, ele pulou a parte de fingir se espreguiçar e foi para a parte de colocar o braço nos ombros de Vampira. Ela se sentiu bastante confortável só sentindo a proximidade dele, mas quando viu o padeiro deixar umas partituras cair, ela se lembrou de tudo, seus poderes, sua falta de poderes, a Kitty fofocando com ela; Vampira tentou com todas as forças possíveis não pensar._

_O casal ouviu uns adolescentes chorarem na primeira música que o padeiro cantou. Remy odiava musicais porque qualquer coisa era motivo pra se cantar e dançar e Vampira detestava drama, para ela, já bastava todo o drama da vida que ela tinha. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para comentar a respeito do filme, cada um pensando que o outro estava gostando._

_Remy fazia carinho nos ombros e no braço de Vampira. Ela respirou fundo,ignorou todos os seus pensamentos, tomou coragem e pela primeira vez há muito tempo que pôde se lembrar, ela fez o que queria fazer sem se preocupar com sua mutação: ela repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Remy; este por sua vez até ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude dela, mas a surpresa logo deu espaço a outro sentimento. _

_Os pães que estavam no forno começaram a cantar e a dançar as tristezas da vida. Aquilo foi a gota d'água:_

_- Chéri!_

_- Vamos!  
_

- Foi só, sei lá, acho que eu estava meio... Entrar pros X-Men depois do que eu fiz... Eu fiquei meio...

- Hum...

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Fala.

- Não é nada.

- Você não está com ciúmes?

- Do almofadinha? _Chéri,_ eu confio no meu taco!

- Então porque você ficou emburrado?

- Ele fica agourando o nosso namoro!

Namoro. Namoro. Namoro. Namoro.

Essa palavra ficou na mente de Vampira e, de repente, ela não ouviu mais nada do que ele estava dizendo.

- ... aposto que fica fazendo fofoca com os outros.

Namoro. Namoro. Namoro. Namoro.

- ... só esperando uma oportunidade, esperando e torcendo para que EU faça alguma idiotice, mas _non_ com você...

Namoro. Namoro. Namoro. Namoro.

- ... ela é telepata, será que não percebeu? Mas eu sei que você não vai cair na dele. Não é, _mon amour_?

Namoro. Namoro. Namoro. Namoro.

- _Vampirra_?

- Hã?

- Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Ah... bem, no nosso... _**namoro**_. – ela disse como um sussurro bastante teatral.

- O que tem? – disse com toda naturalidade.

- Bem, nós , hã, somos namorados?

- Vejamos: homem, - colocou a mão no peito – um belíssimo homem, diga-se de passagem, - Vampira revirou os olhos – mulher, - apontou para ela – uma belíssima mulher, - ela sorriu timidamente – um encontro, alguns encontros, sentimento recíproco de amo atração, - ele se ajeitou na cadeira diante do seu quase ato falho – conversas, flerte, braços dados, olhares indiscretos...

- Comentários indiscretos!- interrompeu Vampira lembrando-se de algumas falas do seu namorado.

- _Oui_, alguns comentários indiscretos da garota, - Vampira ergueu as sobrancelhas "Meus?"- Sabe,_ non _vejo em que lugar isso não seria um namoro...

Ele até estava esperando que ela insistisse no assunto "sem toques", no entanto...

- Namorado.

Ele sorriu abertamente. Ela sorriu mais discretamente.

- _Petite amie*_.

Eles se olharam por um bom tempo ainda sorrindo.

- Ownn... você quer mesmo estragar o momento? Eles tão quase se beijando...

- AGORA, GROXO!

- Sabe, _chéri_, acho que é a primeira vez que estamos sozinhos e não somos interrompi...

- REMY! NÃO!

- O quê?

- Todo mundo sabe que dizer essas coisas dá azar! É como dizer 'pelo menos não está chovendo' e daí começa a chover!

Ele riu: - Isso é coisa da sua cabe...

- CAI FORA TODO MUNDO! – gritou Mercúrio entrando na lanchonete seguido por Groxo. O queixo de Remy quase encostou no chão.

- Eu disse! – Vampira disse irritada – Qual é o problema desses caras?

* * *

_Petite amie_ = namorada (segundo tradutores da internet rs)

e Voulá, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar a escrita correta... se alguém souber...


	9. Sequestro relâmpago

Capítulo novo! Aí, sim, fomos surpreendidos!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Sequestro relâmpago.

Literalmente.

Mercúrio e Groxo entraram na lanchonete gritando para que todos saíssem do caminho deles. Todos saíram, alguns gritaram ao perceber que se tratava de mutantes, outros mais exibidos até jogaram objetos pra cima dos dois, mas, assim que Groxo exibiu suas habilidades mutantes, eles foram embora vomitar.

Foi uma bagunça.

Os funcionários da cozinha não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, as garçonetes e o faxineiro tentavam fugir enquanto tentavam impedir que as pessoas saíssem sem pagar. Vários pratos e copos quebraram durante a confusão. A maioria não sabia o que estava fazendo, incluindo Mercúrio e Groxo:

- Você vai me... – começou Mercúrio, mas foi interrompido pois Gambit jogou um garfo em sua direção. Ele desviou correndo antes da explosão – Vocês DOIS vão... – Gambit agora arremessou o saleiro e Mercúrio correu para o lado – Vocês vão me pa... – pulou para trás escapando por pouco de um copo que Gambit atirou – PARA COM ISSO!

- Qual o problema de vocês? – disse Vampira antes que Gambit pudesse usar seu baralho.

- Você é o nosso problema! Vocês dois vão pagar peloAI! – o cozinheiro jogou uma frigideira na cabeça de Mercúrio - CAI FORA! – sem pensar duas vezes, o cozinheiro retirou-se. Mercúrio fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, olhou para os lados e virou-se novamente para Vampira e Gambit – Vocês – vão – pagar – pelo – que – fizeram! – disse pausadamente.

Vampira e Gambit observavam Mercúrio receoso esperando que algum objeto voasse na sua direção.

- Ah, tá! – disse Vampira tirando as luvas.

Mercúrio riu debochado ao ver o que ela fazia:

- Você vai fazer o quê?

Vampira não queria que ele continuasse falando pois ele poderia dizer algo que ela não queria que Gambit soubesse. Por isso, agradeceu ao ver Gambit atirando freneticamente várias cartas na direção de Mercúrio. Infelizmente, ele era rápido.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito confuso, principalmente para Gambit: Mercúrio desviou de todas as cartas que foram arremessadas e de todas as respectivas explosões, pegou a frigideira que há pouco o havia atingido e bateu em Gambit com ela que caiu atordoado; Mercúrio pegou Vampira pela cintura e a colocou no ombro e saiu com toda velocidade que podia para voltar para a Irmandade.

Vampira não viu nada pelo caminho, apenas um monte de borrões, tentou tocar Mercúrio mas não conseguia se movimentar com precisão naquela velocidade então, da lanchonete até a Irmandade, ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser esperar chegar.

Mercúrio abriu a porta, colocou Vampira em uma cadeira e a amarrou:

- Háháahahahhahahha!

Vampira estava com muita raiva.

- Hahaushauhduahduahudha!

Vampira olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém mais da Irmandade.

- Huuuhuhhuhuuuuuuuhhh!

- PARA COM ISSO!

Mercúrio parou de dar sua risada maléfica.

- Uhhum. Você não está em posição de exigir nada, X-Men.

Ela respirou fundo: - Qual é o seu problema?

- Bom, eu tenho uma unha encravada que dói só de lembrar, eu moro com uma montanha ambulante que não tem a menor noção de higiene pessoal, meu pai não me deu a devida atenção e VOCÊ me fez perder um MONTE de dinheiro.

- Olha, se você me soltar agora, eu não vou te bater tanto!

- HÁ! – riu debochado – Eu disse, - fez um olhar ameaçador – você – aproximou-se perigosamente de Vampira - não tem condições de pedir nada. – fez um olhar curioso - Você e o, sabe, o Gambit. – Vampira olhou confusa para ele – Vocês estão, assim, juntos? Mesmo? Sérião?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Agora me solta.

- Ãhnnnn, não! Nem acredito nisso! Você e o Gambit... – Mercúrio se sentou no sofá próximo a ela e olhava para o teto enquanto falava – Gambit e Vampira... Vampira e Gambit namorandinhos... – ele ligou a televisão.

Vampira o olhava incrédula:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Vai começar a novela.

- E o que EU vou ficar fazendo aqui? O que você...? Qual é o seu problema?

- Olha, eu não planejo com muita antecedência, então, fica quietinha aí até a novela acabar e depois eu resolvo o que faço com você.

- Fica quietinha?

Essa foi a gota d'água. Se Vampira já estava nervosa, irritada, nervosa e muito irritada antes, agora então!

- Sem seus poderes você não vai embora tãããããão cedo! Oh, essa mulher não presta, coitadinha da Paulina!*

Vampira podia até sentir a raiva correndo pelo seu corpo.

Na lanchonete:

- ... bem? – Gambit sentiu alguma coisa nas costelas – Ei! Você está bem?

Gambit abriu os olhos e sentiu uma dor de cabeça épica.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou um homem cutucando as costelas de Gambit com uma colher – O que aqueles, ãhnn, - ele engoliu em seco – caras queriam? Quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

- _Chérie_? Vampira? – Gambit reconheceu o cozinheiro.

- O cara loiro a levou...

- O QUÊ?

Ele se levantou muito rápido e sentiu a cabeça doer ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

- Você viu pra onde?

- Não... Ãhnn... Chamaram a polícia... é melhor você... – o cozinheiro apontou para a porta – As pessoas daqui não vão muito com a cara de... ãhnn... você entende?

Gambit olhou confuso. Ainda não havia se acostumado com pessoas sendo gentis e cuidadosas com ele ou com qualquer mutante.

- _Cerrto_. – ele ia cambaleando até a porta quando parou no meio do caminho para pegar um sujeito pela camisa – Pra onde ele a levou?

- Opa! Opa! Opa! Calma aí, amigo! – disse Groxo com a boca cheia de comida.

Sirenes.

Vampira observava Mercúrio. Se ela pudesse, apenas com seus olhos, acabar com ele.

- A Lalinha sempre tem que ir fofocar, não é possível! Dá pra acreditar nessaAAIIHHH!

Vampiram, assim como Mercúrio, se espantou com o que havia feito: lançado um raio de luz com os olhos.

- EI! – gritou Mercúrio meio ofegante. Por mais rápido que fosse não conseguia evitar levar sustos – Por que você fez isso? Eu tava assistindo! – apontou para a televisão toda queimada – Espera aí... COMO você fez isso?

Nem ela sabia responder. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. Virou seu olhar em Mercúrio. Ele deu um passo para trás:

- Hehehe... Você não achou mesmo que era sério... Brincadeirinha! Era uma piadinha... Eu já ia te soltar... – ele não consegui terminar de responder porque Vampira lançou outro raio forte de luz na direção dele.

Mercúrio desviava sempre por muito pouco dos ataques de Vampira. Ele tentou atacá-la com o controle remoto mas o reflexo dela foi tão rápido quanto o dele.

- PARA! Você está destruindo a casa!

Ela estava mesmo. Mercúrio não viu outra solução e desistiu:

- Nos encon... – teve que desviar do raio de Vampira – tra. Nos en... – teve que novamente desviar – Nós nos... – Vampira não parava de atacá-lo - ... nos encontraremos de Ah, deixa pra lá! – Mercúrio desapareceu do campo de visão de Vampira.

- É melhor nem tentar nada! – ameaçou Gambit olhando para Groxo no banco de carona do carro que o X-Men pegou 'emprestado' – Agora me diz o que vocês querem com ela.

- Bom, nada. – Gambit mostrou um dois de espadas para Groxo - Bom, nada decidido... O Mercúrio anda surtando. Dá um desconto pra ele. Ele tá com um parafuso solto, coitado.

Gambit dirigia o mais rápido possível em direção à Irmandade enquanto ligava para a Mansão.

- Escola Xavier para Alunos Especiais. Não de especiais, especiais. De especiais de um outro sentido...

- Bob, chama o Wolverine.

- Ah, oi, Gambit, e aí, como é que...

- AGORA!

- Nossa, cara, tá, já tô chamando.

_Sr. Logan. Grrr. Ah, é o Gambit, ele quer falar com o sen... sim, eu vi que o senhor está comendo mas eu acho que é... não ele não disse..._

Gambit não podia mais esperar:

- BOB, FALA QUE É A VAMPIRA!

- O que que tem a Vampi...? – Bob não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Wolverine tirou o telefone da mão dele.

Vampira olhou em volta e percebeu que Mercúrio havia fugido. Notou também que a sala estava, literalmente, caindo aos pedaços. Tentou, com força, se livrar da corda que a amarrava, mas não teve sucesso. Pensou se poderia dar uma 'olhada' na corda mas julgou arriscado e teve medo de destruir seu próprio braço. Tentou andar até a saída mais próxima, mas a cadeira limitava muito seus movimentos, demoraria horas até sair da casa. E a casa estava caindo aos pedaços.

Respirou fundo. Deitou a cabeça para trás e lembrou-se de Remy. "REMY!" Lembrou-se vagamente do que havia acontecido na lanchonete "ele deve estar inconsciente!" Desesperou-se. "Pensa, Vampira, pensa!". Sua mão começou a fisgar e, de repente, sentiu uma dor nas mãos. Por fim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo "Logan!", pensou. Ela cortou a corda com suas garras e correu para fora da casa.

Suspirou aliviada e sentou-se no chão perto do portão. Olhou para suas mãos e, com certo esforço mental, recolheu as garras. Porém, não teve muito tempo de descansar: a casa da Irmandade desabou bem atrás de si. Olhando os escombros e a mobília envoltos em uma nuvem de poeira e, determinada a voltar para a lanchonete e para Remy, levantou-se.

- VAMPIRA! – gritou Remy desesperado ao ver o prédio demolido – Vampira? – disse Remy atordoado ao ver Vampira de pé ao seu lado – Vampira... – suspirou Remy aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem.

Ele se aproximou dela e, sem dizer nada, Vampira antecipou-se e o abraçou. Remy surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas não teve nenhuma objeção então retribuiu o carinho e a puxou para bem perto de si... - AI, CARAMBA! – Groxo interrompeu o momento.

- VAMPIRA!

Ela se separou de Remy:

- Logan?

- Vampira?

- Bob?

- Vampira!

- Kit..

- Vampira?

- Kur...

- Vampira...? – Ciclop... – Vam... – Jean? – pira!

- Vampira!

- Groxo! Que foi?

- Nada eu só... quis me juntar ao coro e... – envergonhou-se por todos estarem olhando para ele - ... já não tá mais aqui quem falou!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Vampira olhando todos confusa.

- Nós viemos te salvar! – respondeu Bob orgulhoso - ... mas, - olhou para onde deveria estar a casa da Irmandade – parece que você não precisa assim de muita ajuda...

- Você está bem? – Gambit, Ciclope e Wolverine perguntaram em coro.

- Estou.

Gambit viu que as mãos dela tinham sangue:

- Você se cortou? O que ele te fez?

- Nada. – Vampira escondeu as mãos e olhou para Logan.

- É melhor irmos embora. Antes que alguém apareça. – Wolverine podia ser muito conveniente. Quando ele queria.

- Você está bem? – Kurt perguntou colocando o braço ao redor de Vampira.

- Estou, obrigada.

- Nossa, você vai ter que dar, tipo, muitas explicações quando chegar em casa...

- Gambit? – rosnou Wolverine – Onde conseguiu esse carro?

- Com um amigo.

- É claro.

Os X-Men entraram nos carros: Jean e Ciclopes no conversível; Bob, Kurt e Kitty no carro que ela dirigia; Wolverine montou em sua moto e Gambit e Vampira no carro 'emprestado'.

- Ei, - rosnou Wolverine – deixe onde você pegou.

Gambit revirou os olhos.

- _Oui, oui._ – ele piscou para Vampira sentada no banco de carona.

Eles ligaram os carros e foram embora.

.

.

.

- Ei, e eu? – perguntou Groxo – Vão me deixar aqui? Me levem como refém, SEI LÁ! Eu não tenho mais casa... EI! Volta aí! Gambit, cara! Droga...

* * *

*Novela do mercúrio= La Ususpadora! Esperando por tu amor... adooro!


End file.
